1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to well bore tools and in particular to methods and apparatus for forming and sealing a hole in a sidewall of a borehole.
2. Background Information
Oil and gas wells have been drilled at depths ranging from a few thousand feet to as deep as five miles. Information about the subterranean formations traversed by the borehole may be obtained by any number of techniques. Techniques used to obtain formation information include obtaining one or more formation fluid samples and/or core samples of the subterranean formations, for example. These samplings are collectively referred to herein as formation sampling.
Boreholes are often reinforced using mud cake, casings, cement, and/or liners, for example. Various methods have been developed to form one or more holes in the sidewall of a borehole and/or reinforced boreholes in order to perform tests on the formation. A typical technique for forming perforations within the sidewall of a borehole, and in particular a cased/cemented borehole is to lower a tool into the borehole that includes a shaped explosive charge for perforating the sidewall. After testing the formation, the hole formed through the sidewall of the borehole often needs to be sealed to prevent formation fluids from entering the borehole after testing, fracturing, or other operation is complete. The current methods available for sealing a hole in the sidewall of a borehole are costly and time consuming. There is a need, therefore, for improved apparatus and methods for forming and repairing holes in the sidewall of a borehole.